


Bliss

by faithseed



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Other, i wrote one for john and needed to do one for faith, save faith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: A different ending to Faith's demise.





	Bliss

Distant music echoed around the quiet mountains, faint and eerie like a ghost singing through the abandoned halls of an old home once forgotten. It was usually hard to differentiate where it was coming from or even if it was real, but the hairs standing on the back of one's neck was enough to know it was frightening. The Henbane had always had a strange air around it, but with the endless bliss fields and the growing number of ‘angels’ it was even stranger. It all had to do with Faith. The young and beautiful “little sister” of the Seed family. Despite being _everywhere_ , she was the hardest person to find.

_She usually found you._

Melodic laughter would warn you of her presence and at first it made you jump from your spot but now you found yourself searching for her, turning around blinding in hopes that she’s there. The green mist would form around Faith’s feet, billowing up around her as she stood just several feet away. A single flower was held between her hands or sometimes the Book of Joseph. Then she’d begin to dance, white wedding dress swaying around her thighs and bare feet sliding through the dirt.

No matter how many times this happened- no matter the countless times it ended horribly for you- you were still caught in a trance, mesmerized by her movements and singing. You’ve become attached to her and the false sense of security came with her. Maybe it was the effects of the bliss or perhaps just the effect of _her_. She would look your way with a gentle smile and then she’d be gone. Most of the time an angel would replace where she stood or rather an animal ready to attack and you’d feel incredibly stupid.

If anyone saw you in either of those moments, they’d probably wonder why you were standing there gawking and swooning over a grizzly bear charging your way. After a while you understood what was happening when you were seeing her and it was easily to be prepared for whatever she threw at you. It became natural when she’d appear and you began waiting for her return. For her to speak to you through the radio as you destroy all she’s built and take back what she stole.

You never wanted to learn about her past or even about who she is as a person now. Yet, somehow she’s taken up a home in your heart and over time, you were hoping this would end better than you knew it would. The citizens of Hope County told you every day to kill Faith Seed. But was that really what _you_ wanted?

There was only so little time for you to decide. She had killed the Marshal and taken Sheriff Whitehorse. Tracey had cried for you to kill Faith as she held Virgil’s lifeless form and you felt your heart clench in several forms of agony. You understood what she wanted but you weren’t sure if you could do it. This whole time, it was always about what everyone else needed you to do. You should be able to decide on your own, right?

The time for your decision came sooner than expected. She stood before you with that fear in her eyes. Not fear for the end. No, maybe it was a different kind. A fear of being lost. “You still don’t understand. You don’t know what it is you’re doing, do you?”

“Faith,” You whispered, your chest heaving from adrenaline. From uncertainty.

“Joseph believes he’s our savior. But you’ll be the one who decides what happens.” A new look of hope brightened her face and a small smile pulled her lips as if she had come to realize something. As if she finally found what she had been searching for. “You were the start. You’ll be the end.” Faith stumbled forward, her hand outstretched as she reached for you clumsily.

You stepped forward and grabbed her, holding her upright. Your eyes roamed her face as she looked at you with a growing smile. No words were spoken and as your heart raced far too quickly, you knew what you had to do. What you would _decide_ to do.

“Faith.” You spoke up, hands gentle as they cupped her face, thumbs grazing her cheeks. “I need you to get out of here. As far as you possibly can. Run and never look back.”

The smile on her face slowly fell and she let out a heavy breath. “Deputy, I have nowhere to go. Everything has been taken from me. _You_ took them from me.”

“What you were doing was wrong.” You didn’t have time to argue with her, to stand here debating about morals- but you did. “I had to stop you.”

Faith took a step back, her brows pulled together in anger. “Right or wrong it was all I had! You took everything from me but you want me to run away? To where? I spent years doing this. I don’t know anything else! What if I continue to do this after I leave? Would you really risk letting me live and hurt other people?”

Shaking your head, you rushed forward and grabbed her arm again so desperately that even you were startled. “Yes! I want you to live! What you choose to do after is on you but I pray you choose to do something good. You are capable of doing great things, Faith.”

The two of you were silent and you swore you could see her eyes begin to water. This woman who stood before you now looked like a child who had lost her way. The bliss began to dissipate and the world slowly settled back to normal and the area you were in was strangely familiar. But you didn’t get to investigate long until Faith crashed against your chest and wrapped her arms around your torso.

“Will I see you again?” She whispered sadly and yet, still hopeful.

You were quiet for a moment, placing your hands on her back- the fabric of her dress was softer than you imagined. “Yes, you will.”


End file.
